


Fall treats!

by megas217



Series: 9-1-1 fall fun! [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baking, Buck has a soft heart, Denny is a good older brother, Gen, baby fever, kids helping in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: The whole 118 come over to Bobby and Athena’s house for a day filled with making fall treats and enjoy everyone’s company.Buck and the boys work on a special project for the local children’s hospital.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: 9-1-1 fall fun! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945285
Kudos: 20





	Fall treats!

Buck went over to Bobby and Athena’s house when today was the day that everyone was going to come over and make fall treats then have dinner when Bobby was going to make a chill when the older kids were already at the house helping Bobby cook dinner while Buck was going to stop at Target on his way over to pick up some candy. 

when Buck got to the house he heard his nephews in the backyard playing when Nia was in the pack and play “hey Buck!” Hen said when she hugged her friend “hey Hen, Karen, Bobby, and Athena.” Buck said when Nia smiled at her uncle “how can I forget about you princess?” Buck asked when he kissed the top of Nia’ head “what’s in the bag?” Athena asked when Buck took the candy out “I though I would have the boys help me make candy bags for the kids in the hospital who can’t go trick or treating this year.” Buck said when everyone smiled at him “so thought full.” Karen told Buck when the boys came inside. 

Buck was watching the boys help Bobby while Nia was sitting in Buck’s lap watching the boys “does princess want to help the boys?” Hen asked when Nia smiled at her mom “come here baby girl, we can watch your brother and cousins help your uncle Bobby make brownies and cupcakes.” Hen said when Nia looked happy. 

Eddie came later on in the day after he had to run a few errands like getting Chris his Halloween costume when all the kids were going as goldilocks and the three bears when the boys will be the bears and Nia will be Goldilocks “Chris I got your costume buddy!” Eddie told his son when Chris smiled at his dad “did you get the right one?” Buck asked when Eddie shook his head “yep just like the picture.” Eddie told Buck who was filling candy bags “thank you daddy!” Chris told Eddie when Chris smiled at the costume “it’s perfect!” Chris told Eddie when Chris hugged his dad “your welcome buddy!” Eddie told Chris when Eddie put the costume on the couch before he helped Buck make the candy bags while the boys slowly came over and helped.

Buck showed the boys how to make the bags “are we making candy bags to pass out on Halloween?” Denny asked “no buddy, these are for the kids in the hospital who can’t go trick or treating so we’re going to bring some Halloween to them.” Buck told his nephew who looked sad “why can’t they go get candy like the rest of us?” Harry asked “because they are sick babies, they could have had surgery or need a new organ transplant so they have to stay in the hospital where it’s safe for them instead of going trick or treating.” Athena told her son and nephews “but your uncle Buck is doing something to help them so they are not left out.” Bobby told the kids “I talked to the hospital and I can drop the bags off but they are also doing a Halloween party for the kids so they are not fully left out.” Buck told the team when the timer went off so Bobby took the brownies out and put them on the counter so they could cool. 

Many hours later 

Maddie and Chim came over after they were done with their errands when Buck and the kids are in the backyard playing while also being very careful with Nia so they don’t hurt her “Nia do you want to play catch?” Denny asked his little sister when Denny was holding a small toddler size ball which made Nia happy as Nia made catching hands when Denny very careful threw the ball to his sister who caught the ball “yay Nia!” Buck said when he was holding a soccer ball for the boys to play with when Buck was going to play with Nia “hey baby brother how are the kids doing?” Maddie asked when Buck smiled at his sister “good, Nia and I are about to play a little game of catch while the boys play soccer, they got bored of helping Bobby make all the desserts.” Buck told his sister when Maddie was holding Nia in her arms “a baby looks good on you, are you and Chim thinking of having a kid of your own?” Buck asked when Maddie looked at him “we just moved in together Evan, I don’t think a baby is on anyone’s radar besides this little cutie!” Maddie said while to tickling Nia who laughed. 

Athena looked outside and saw the kids playing so nicely when Buck and Maddie talked “so Chim anything on baby watch or getting engaged?” Athena asked when Chim looked at her “we just moved in, that’s a huge step for the both of us.” Chim told everyone “I know, Maddie seems happy with you, we don’t know fully what Doug did to her but Maddie isn’t so jumpy anymore and she seems more relaxed.” Bobby told Chim when the chili’s was almost done “hey dear do you want to try and get the kids inside so they can wash their hands before dinner?” Bobby asked Athena who shook her head while going to the back door “ok kids let’s go to the bathrooms and wash our hands because dinner is almost ready.” Athena said when the boys came inside and headed to the bathroom “take turns!” Athena said when the boys did before they joined the parents at the table where Buck was holding Nia in his lap “Buck please hand the baby over so she can sit in her high chair.” Karen told the youngest firefighter “I’ll cuddle you after dinner.” Buck said before he kissed Nia’s head and handed Nia to Hen who placed Nia in her high chair when Bobby made the kids something different just in case they didn’t like the chili. 

Bobby said a pray when Buck helped Chris get his chili ready to go. Hen cut up the homemade chicken fingers for Nia when Nia ate them and liked them “Bobby you have to give me the recipe for these chicken fingers because Nia isn’t throwing them on the floor.” Karen said when Bobby smiled when he enjoyed watching his family enjoy his cooking “I will, I’ll show you how to make kid friendly dinners that your kid will love to eat.” Bobby told the parents when Buck looked sad “all parents can come, co-parents also.” Bobby told Buck who smiled when Buck was getting better at his cooking and can make a few different things for breakfast and lunch.


End file.
